


Rain from Cali

by orphan_account



Series: 2020 Drabbles [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anxiety, Because it's 2020 fill your life with laughter and project on himbos, Communication, Long-Distance Friendship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Nonverbal Communication, OCD Prompto (background), Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Overstimulation, References to Depression, Selectively Mute Prompto, selective mutism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23127571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Prompto was happy to have Noctis over.  Of course he was.  He just, well, didn’t really consider the physicality of being in person.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Series: 2020 Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654465
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	Rain from Cali

**Author's Note:**

> I was lying in bed thinking about how the rain I was hearing outside could have been blown over from California (where my partner lives), since it rained there earlier, and I got to thinking about the second time we met in person. So I decided to give into the looming urge to write the thing and I just did. It was harder than I expected to write them with an accurate dynamic, because I didn't want to make this fic just me in a fiction suit. I hope this blatant projection appeals to ya’ll.

Prompto was happy to have Noctis over. Of course he was. He just, well, didn’t really consider the physicality of being in person, as opposed to messaging all day. He thought, well, he didn’t really think.

He had been dating Noctis, long distance, for two years. They had met over King’s Knight, in one of those communities where someone makes a discord and it’s all downhill from there.

And now, very luckily, he got to have Noctis in his house. It helped that, for all practical purposes, Prompto lived alone. So instead of having to manage a three-to-four person discussion over if Noctis could come over, he just said ‘yes’, and then picked up extra shifts.

But it was way different from spending hours together in spirit, to have Noctis lounging on his bed, doing-doing all this breathing and talking and the pressure of them leaning together while watching videos and, listen, it was just a whole lot, alright.

And, apparently, Prompto was fucking mortified to learn, going from not having anyone in his house and next to no touch, to spending eight hours straight within arms reach playing games and hanging out, fucking sucked for him.

It would have been great to know before now, with his blankets over his head, unable to speak.

Of course he would do this, would mess up this nice thing, and god fuck how much money did Noctis shell out, just to sit here and watch Prompto’s weird crazy person breakdown. How much disappointment was Prompto causing, how fucking terrible must Noctis feel, to not even know what he did wrong, because there’s no way he doesn’t think he did something wrong. 

Prompto bit at his nail, and his phone let out a vibration. He wondered, despite knowing Noctis was right behind him, if this was going to be a goodbye message. They had been like this for a while, and not being able to speak…it’s the worst thing. It’s even worse to not be able to talk while hearing the concern in someones voice. He checks the message.

NOCTIS: I love you

PROMPTO: <3

NOCTIS: I’m going to bring up the list thingy okay?

PROMPTO: [Thumbs up emoji]

NOCTIS: And you don’t need to respond either, I get it.

God did he have to be so fucking nice. Prompto would curl tighter if he felt like he could move. He took the momentary pause to open up his web browser, half heartedly scanning the video game wiki he had open.

NOCTIS:

SYSTEM FOR ISSUES

"How are you?"

Light green- I'm actually happy!

Green- I'm completely okay

Olive- I'm neutral

Yellow- I'm okay but i'm having a few issues

Orange- I'm okay but im having a lot of issues

Red- I have issues

Grey- If an opportunity to hurt myself comes up i will take it

Black- I will actively pursue any chance to hurt myself

"What's acting up?"

(a)OCD

(b)Depression

(c)Anxiety

(d)Executive Dysfunction

(e)I think you hate me

(f)I think i'm a burden

(g)I think I’m not good enough

(h)I’m out of it

(i)I'm overstimulated

(j)I can’t process things

(k)I don’t know but something is wrong

(l)I'm triggered and trying not to have a panic attack

(m)Disassociation (i feel separate from myself/i dont feel right)

(n)Derealization (i feel separate from reality/reality doesnt seem real)

(o)Too many issues for me to list right now

"How can i touch you?"

Level 0- Please touch me

Level 1- Any touch is okay

Level 2- Light touches only

Level 3- Ask first

Level 4- Warn me first

Level 5- Don't touch my arms

Level 6- I'm fine if i'm in my blanket pile

Level 7- Let me initiate

Level 8- No contact

Level 9- I need to be ignored but i need you existing nearby

Level 10- It would help me to be alone to process

Level 11- Don't let me initiate contact because i may force myself

Level 12- I need to be alone

PROMPTO: yellow cdfjh 03

NOCTIS: I love you, dude. 

NOCTIS: Thank you for communicating with me and letting me be here for you.

What.

PROMPTO: ??????

NOCTIS: I just love you, is all.

NOCTIS: Can I pet you through the blanket?

PROMPTO: yes

Noctis’ touch was welcome, but Prompto didn’t feel like he could move. Not even to lean into something nice. Actually it’s probably good communication to say that. Fuck.

PROMPTO: cant respond physic but touch welcome

Every word felt six pounds heavy. Maybe ever letter. It sucked, it really sucked, when all Prompto’s happy joke abilities fell down around him and left him hurling stones at the brick wall of his defense mechanisms. Noctis wouldn’t want him thinking like this, but Noctis (fortunately) didn’t live in his brain, and anyway Prompto was a bad bitch.

He let out an amused huff, and Noctis’ untensing was felt in the vibrations on the bed.

NOCTIS: Do you want me to not talk to you?

PROMPTO: no

NOCTIS: Do you want to vent?

PROMPTO: don’t know what wrong

PROMPTO: sorry

NOCTIS: It’s okay dude, you can’t always be a prep.

NOCTIS: Sometimes you gotta give into your baser instincts and be emo.

PROMPTO: heh

PROMPTO: what is in your head?

NOCTIS: I’m concerned, I don’t really know if I’m doing this right. Sad you’re sad, trying to figure out if you can stim right now. Is there anything I can do to help?

PROMPTO: hug?

NOCTIS: Sure sunshine

Promto felt Noctis’ arms slowly wrap around him, covering his cocoon with another meatier cocoon. The stress made him the height of comedy, actually, and this was the funniest thing he had ever said. He didn’t laugh.

It was really cool when Noctis called him sunshine. It wasn’t an always thing. But…it was nice.

PROMPTO: remember can ask and communicate stuff?

NOCTIS: Is it okay if I go in the blankets with you?

Prompto thought for a moment.

PROMPTO: no 

NOCTIS: Okay dude that’s fine, good job.

PROMPTO: can reach in though

NOCTIS: This isn’t the context I thought I’d be exploring your dark chambers.

Prompto giggled aloud at that one.

PROMPTO: ass. Pet my hair?

Noctis carefully reached a hand in and did so, his fingers creating patterns and completely messing up Prompto’s fluff more than the blanket alone ever could.

PROMPTO: this? For while?

And so they did. They sat doing the exact same thing for at least forty minutes. That’s a weird thing that happens, this contentedness in a moment, so that really could stay there forever, or at least way longer than can be entertaining in a narrative.

They laid there, Prompto slowly feeling more and more comfortable, until he could finally turn around and bury his face on Noctis’ (stupidly muscular) chest. They laid there, until Noctis felt comfortable to ask if it was okay to get up to pee. Then they laid there some more, until it felt less like comforting and more like snuggling, and Prompto took a stress nap right where he was, while Noctis overtook his place on the kings knight leaderboard (and frantically texted Ignis about outrageously easy to make comfort food).

And every last bit of it was okay.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope ya'll feel comfortable relying on your friends...
> 
> Also- I never do a read before I post things, excluding just happening to catch errors while scanning for formatting, so if there's any glaring errors please let me know.
> 
> EDIT March 13 2020:  
> Hey guys, so I am orphaning this immediately after I write this, and I wanted to spare a moment to explain why. As I get older, the way I feel about things changes. And that is really emphasized in this fic. I was 18 when I had the moment I processed here, and this is buffed with the emotions of me right now. And I'm almost fucking 20, guys?? And noctis and prompto have always had the sort of relationship I had with people when I was 16/17. All this combined comes out to 'these characters feel too immature to react in the way im making them'. I don't feel like this is a good reflection of my writing. Honestly, I should have written this as aizawa and hizashi from bnha.   
> (I don't watch it, but I've never played a final fantasy game either but here we are)  
> What I'm saying is- heads up, because growing up never stops being weird. Have fun out there y'all.


End file.
